thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Family Way
is the fourth episode of the second season and the 14th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary Alice and Ben get caught in each other’s crosshairs when they must choose between loyalties. Meanwhile, Alice is forced to confront a past she hoped she’d left behind and AVI may have uncovered one of Margot’s biggest secrets. Full Summary Alice and Ben are in a standoff over the money. Ben offers to flip for it, to decide who gets the money. They lower the guns and Alice points out that the money technically belongs to the cartel. If she doesn't give it back, they're going to kill Tommy. Ben asked for the timeline on that, because Rhys has been stabbed and poisoned. Once Ben learns they threatened Alice, he gives in and lets her take the money. He says he'll figure it out for Rhys. She knows someone who has the money for Rhys. Margot is surprised to see Alice at the door and even more surprised to see Ben. Margot is upset that Alice lied to her about Ben being in jail and that Ben's working for the FBI. Alice tells Margot about Rhys being in danger. Rhys is starting to show signs of the poisoning. He tries to talk himself into a partnership with Jesse and Yumi. His nose starts bleeding. Yumi grabs epinephrine and injects it into Rhys, saying she wants to hear what he's going to say and if they don't like it, they can still kill him. Jesse tells Rhys to start talking. Margot stacks the money up for Ben to take. Alice has left to go save Tommy. Margot's charging interesting on the money, which she says Rhys would do to her. Ben's phone rings and Margot sees that it's Justine. Margot goes to count the money a third time as Ben answers the call. Justine tells him that while she drove Kohana home, she confessed to every imaginable discretion, except diamond smuggling, then tried to kiss Justine and threw up on her. Justine thinks she's an alcoholic. Ben says she's not the diamond smuggler. It's Jesse. He doesn't have diplomatic immunity, so they can arrest him if they get proof. Margot hands Ben the money and he leaves with it. At AVI, Alice goes to make a call, but the elevator dinging stops her. She locks the money in her cabinet as Valerie and Nick come in. Nick had to charge Tommy for the murder of the Kincaids. The DA found out and there was too much evidence to get it away. Alice says Theo Tasker did it, which Valerie says they'll prove. Nick promises Alice that Tommy will be safe in holding overnight. Ben brings in the money and is surprised to see Rhys sitting up, well again. Rhys tells him about their new partnership. The $3 million is their buy-in. They toast to their new partnership. Alice comes home and finds her home ransacked. She calls to report a break-in, but Tommy comes out with a gun and tells her to hang up the phone. She tells dispatch there was a mistake and hangs up. Alice is surprised Tommy's not still in jail. Tommy asks where the money is. Tommy asks again where the money is. Alice just asks him where he got the gun. Tommy wants to know where the money is. She asks if he's going to run away again, because that almost got him killed. He says better dead than in prison for life for something he didn't do. Alice wanted him kept safe in holding. Alice asks how he got out anyway. She figures out he asked Ethan for the money. She's upset because that means Alice owes him a favor now. Tommy doesn't know Ethan like Alice does. Alice tells Valerie she's pretending she doesn't know about Ethan helping Tommy. Ethan is well-connected, but he's high-profile now. He won't get his hands dirty getting involved with the cartel. Alice says they'll figure it out. They don't need Ethan. Sophie looks over to where Tommy is sitting. Danny offers to move Tommy if he makes Sophie uncomfortable. She says she's fine, but Danny goes to move him. She tells him she doesn't need his help. Sophie goes over to Tommy. He apologizes. She tells him she didn't need earrings. She needs him to step up and make it better. Ben patches up Rhys's arm. Justine wants them to figure out whether Yumi or Jesse is the true leader, to figure out who has the power. Ben and Rhys ask her about her husband and why they've never heard anything about him. She says it's because they're not equals in their relationship. They work for her. Tommorrow, they'll re-open the restaurant, sign for the fish, and the FBI will be there. Danny shows Valerie the bank footage. They don't know anything about the woman in the video, except that she has a hotel key card, a gun, and hand sanitizer in her purse. But Valerie recognizes the bag as being expensive. She tells them the bag was stolen. The rest of her outfit was also stolen. Under the table, Margot and Danny play footsie. She stole so she wouldn't make a cash trail. Valerie suggested they canvas the area to figure out where she's staying. Margot gets up and dismisses herself. She asks Valerie to loan her someone. Sophie offers herself, but Margot wants Danny and sends The Hammer with Sophie. Ben and Rhys open the crate of fish. Rhys wants to skim a few off the top because while Yumi and Jesse know how many diamonds are there, but Justine doesn't. She knows they're criminals. Ben opens the fish to find the diamonds already missing. Margot and Danny have sex. Margot waits as Danny takes a shower. She greets him with a towel. He says he needs to go try to catch the woman who's trying to kill her. She wants him to stay, but he says if he doesn't go, the others will get suspicious. She grabs his penis and they start kissing again, but are interrupted by a knock at the door. Margot answers the door to find Ben, who angrily asks her where the diamonds are. He knows she stashed them in the rectory. She tells him he can consider his debt repaid with interest. He tells her the FBI will think he stole them, which she says is good because maybe they'll put him back in jail, where he belongs. He says they could make her their next target, but she promises to take them down with her, because they built it together. They had a life together and then he chose Alice. She stole the diamonds, but that's nothing compared to what he stole from her. She wants every moment she wasted on him back. She wants him to disappear. He says she doesn't. She tells him to stay away from her and the rectory. He leaves. Once he's gone, Danny asks her if she's okay. She dismisses him. Tommy explains Tasker to Alice, saying he started like Tommy, just an errand boy. Tommy was also a customer. He says he didn't do anything hard, just pot, which Alice also used to smoke. Tasker then worked his way up. Tommy knows the names of some of the shell corporations, but there are even more than he knows. Alice tells him to write down all the names he knows, of the corporations and people. Alice's phone rings and it's Tasker. He knows Tommy was arrested and released. Now he wants the money and Tommy because he doesn't know what Tommy might have told the cops. He says he just wants to talk to Tommy. Once she's hung up, she tells Tommy Tasker wants him. Alice is on the phone with Ben. She says she should have told him about Margot, but he says it's okay, because he doesn't always tell her everything either. If he'd known, he'd have told her not to work with Margot. He says he'd have been right. She wanted to keep her enemy close, but he worries it could get her killed. She thinks she found a way out for Tommy, which is why she's calling. She starts to talk, but then Ethan Ward approaches her and she hangs up. They awkwardly greet each other. She tells him Tommy's in trouble. Ethan says he paid Tommy's bail for Tommy, not Alice. He's family. Alice explains the charge to Ethan and says Tommy's innocent. Ethan says he was, too. Alice goes to leave, but Ethan stops her and asks how he can help, with no strings attached. She asks if he still has friends at the SEC. Sophie and The Hammer approach a hotel. She says she can handle it alone if he has to go assassinate someone. He doesn't do that anymore. He's a bodyguard now. Sophie asks why that is. He challenges her to why she does what she does. Sophie shows a valet a picture of the mystery woman. He says he doesn't recognize her. Hammer takes the photo and hands it to the valet along with $100. The valet says the woman is staying there. Hammer tells Sophie he doesn't do it for the money, but it comes in handy. As they walk inside the hotel, Sophie texts Valerie. Valerie, Sophie, and Hammer enter a hotel room. There's no one in the room, but they find a wall where someone has carefully organized all of Margot's associates and assets. The door opens and Valerie exits the room and follows the woman out of the hotel. She gives chase, but the woman is able to escape on a motorcycle. Valerie tells Margot that they have the woman's prints and they found her hotel room. But they still don't know who she is. The bad news is that she and Valerie had an encounter, so she knows they're looking for her and Valerie has been compromised. They plan to re-assemble the wall the woman had set up back at the office, see if they can figure out her next move. Valerie leaves. Danny goes to follow, but Margot stops him. She just kicked him out an hour ago, but Margot tells him not to be such a baby. He tells her not to be such a bitch and leaves. Alice gets her gun out to take with her to her meeting with Tasker. Tasker will have at least one. Tommy says he'll also have backup. Alice says she'll be fine. Tommy doesn't think he deserves Alice, which Alice agrees with. Tommy would like to think he'd do the same for her. She says it's a good thing the situation's not reserved. She tells him to stay at AVI and it'll be over soon. Rhys and Ben tell Justine about the diamonds being gone from the fish. She suspects they stole them, but Rhys says they would skim a few off the top, not take all of them. She thinks maybe Jesse or Yumi stole them, to cut the other one out. They don't have time to wait for one to turn on the other, so they need to speed it up. Justine pretends to run into Jesse on the street casually and tells him about his mother's alcoholism. She comforts him and Ben gets compromising pictures of the two of them. Rhys then takes the pictures and shows them to Yumi to plant the idea that Jesse's cheating. Ben also takes compromising pictures of the two of them together, which Ben then takes to Jesse. Alice arrives at her meeting with Tasker. Tasker's upset that she didn't bring the money or Tommy. He wants Alice to come with them, but she says he's about to get a phone call. His phone rings. He answers it and is upset by what he hears. All the assets of his shell corporations have been frozen by the SEC pending review. That'll get him killed, so she tells him to do as she says if he wants to stay alive. Alice wants Tasker to confess to the murder of the Kincaids. She'll have them back off if he confesses. Alice knows Tasker has enough information to topple the whole cartel. He pulls a gun on her and she goads him into confessing to the murder of the Kincaids. The police then come out and arrest Tasker and his goons. Nick says Tasker can make a deal and the cartel won't be a worry anymore for Tommy, who is now in the clear on the murder. Nick asks if she was bluffing or she really has friends at the SEC. She just smiles. Alice meets with Ethan. She gives him the money to pay Ethan back for Tommy's bail. She doesn't like to owe people favors. She tells him not to help Tommy anymore, because they're enabling him and it has to stop. Ethan agrees. As she walks away, Ethan asks her if she's happy. She says she is. He says that's all he ever wanted. Yumi goes to open the fish and says she's in charge now. She sees the diamonds missing and thinks Jesse took them. Jesse and Ben come in. Ben and Rhys stand off and continue pitting Jesse and Yumi against each other. Yumi and Jesse both claim credit for the idea of diamond smuggling. Then the FBI comes in and arrests both of them. Justine says they were on a roll and the guys wanted to listen in. She says she's glad they're not dead. Nick comes in and sees Valerie working. Tasker's going to make a deal, so they can take down the cartel. Nick knows now why Valerie left for Alice. Alice comes in and says they money's evidence now, so she'll go get it. She opens the drawer to find the money missing and a note from Tommy apologizing. Tommy is in the airport. He sees Alice waiting for him. She says he forgot to say goodbye. Alice admits that she put a tracker in the bag. She hoped he wouldn't steal the money, but knew he would. She gives him one last chance to come work for her and live with her as long as he needs. If he leaves and takes the money, they're done, the two of them. She can't let him break her heart anymore. He says he's not good like she is. She says she wasn't always good, but she turned it around. She's proof he can change. He hugs her, but says he has to and takes the money and leaves. She tells him not to call, write, or ever come back. Justine tells them the FBI is impressed. Yumi and Jesse are being extradited and Kohana is going to rehab. The only thing they don't know is who took the diamonds. Rhys and Ben play dumb. She chooses to believe they didn't take them, but she says she'll find out who did and will go after them with everything she's got. They have the wall re-created in AVI's office. It's very thorough. The buildings are all owned by the firm. Danny sees a church on the wall and remembers Ben mentioning the rectory. It's the Kensington safe house. Margot tells them it holds the assets they've acquired in Los Angeles. There's a vault in the catacombs. It hasn't been tampered with, so they have time to set a trap for their mystery woman. She'll make her way into the vault and they'll be waiting. In the vault, they hold guns on the mystery woman. Margot asks who she is. She's surprised Margot doesn't recognize her and then she reveals that she's Margot's daughter. Cast 2x04AliceVaughan.png|Alice Vaughan 2x04BenjaminJones.png|Benjamin Jones 2x04DannyYoon.png|Danny Yoon 2x04ValerieAnderson.png|Valerie Anderson 2x04MargotBishop.png|Margot Bishop 2x04SophieNovak.png|Sophie Novak 2x04RhysGriffiths.png|Rhys Griffiths 2x04ThomasVaughan.png|Tommy Vaughan 2x04NicholasTurner.png|Nicholas Turner 2x04EthanWard.png|Ethan Ward 2x04TheHammer.png|The Hammer 2x04TheoTasker.png|Theo Tasker 2x04TessaRiley.png|Tessa Riley 2x04Yumi.png|Yumi 2x04JesseTakashi.png|Jesse Takashi 2x04JustineDiaz.png|Justine Diaz 2x04LAPDTacticalOfficer.png|LAPD Tactical Officer (background, right) 2x04Valet.png|Valet Knox Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths Guest Stars *T.R. Knight as Thomas Vaughan *Kevin Carroll as Nicholas Turner *Warren Christie as Ethan Ward *Ismael Cruz Cordova as The Hammer *Langley Kirkwood as Theo Tasker *Philippa Coulthard as Tessa Riley *Cynthy Wu as Yumi *Abraham Lim as Jesse Takashi *Gina Torres as Agent Justine Diaz Co-Starring *Glenn Herman as LAPD Tactical Officer *Carlin James as Valet Cons and Cases Contraband Bust Ben got $3 million from Margot in order to pay Jesse to save Rhys's life. While he was doing that, Rhys made a deal with Jesse and Yumi to become partners so they'd save his life. They used the $3 million as a buy-in to get into the diamond smuggling business. They then went to Justine to tell her about it. Justine told them to figure out which of the two was the true leader, which was the key to taking them down. They signed for the fish order, but found that the diamonds had already been taken out of the fish. Margot had stolen them and said to consider their debt repaid in full. They told Justine about the theft and planted the idea that either Yumi or Jesse had done it. Then they set a plan for Justine to meet up with Jesse in public and talk to him about his mother's alcoholism. From afar, Ben took pictures of the two of them. Then Rhys showed the pictures to Yumi and Ben took pictures of Yumi and Rhys to show Jesse to plant the idea that either of them was cheating on the other. Ben worked with Jesse and Rhys with Yumi. Rhys went with Yumi and discovered the missing diamonds. She believed Jesse had stolen them and Jesse believed Yumi had. They each claimed credit for the diamond smuggling and then Justine came out and they both were arrested. They were later extradited. Thomas Vaughan Alice got the money from Rhys to give back to the Southland Cartel. But then the police had to charge Tommy for the murder of the Kincaids. He then got money from Ethan Ward to bail himself out. He went to Alice's home and asked her for the money. She wouldn't give it to him, so he came back to AVI to teach her more about the cartel. Theo started like Tommy, a customer, and then worked his way up. Tommy gave Alice the names of some of their shell corporations. Theo called Alice and told her he learned Tommy had gotten out. He said he wanted the money and Tommy because he didn't know what Tommy had told the cops. Alice had Ethan contact his friends at the SEC to freeze the assets of all the phony corporations set up by the cartel. She got Theo to say he killed the Kincaids and the police came out and arrested him, clearing Tommy for the same crime. When Alice went to get the cartel money to turn it over as evidence, she found that Tommy had taken it. She confronted him at the airport, offering him the chance to go back and work for her, but he chose to leave anyway and she said she was done with him. Margot Bishop They reviewed the footage from the bank of the woman who hired The Hammer to kill Margot. She never looked at the camera, but they could see a hotel key in her handbag, indicating she wasn't from LA. Valerie recognized the bag as a valuable bag that was stolen recently. Three stores in two days had been robbed. She had stolen her entire outfit. They tracked her to a hotel and in her room, they found a large collage of information about Margot. When the woman came back to her room and then ran off, Valerie chased her, but lost her as she got on a motorcycle and rode away. They got her fingerprints from the room, though. They also figured out that a church was their safe house. It held money and weapons. They went to the church and found the woman in the vault, where she'd broken in. They confronted her and she revealed that she's Margot's daughter. Music "You're Mine" - Phantogram "For What It's Worth" - Kygo (feat. Angus & Julia Stone) "Johny" - Sofi Tukker Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.40 million viewers. *The ice shown in the restaurant freezer is actually rock salt, because it's too hard to keep the set cool enough so that real ice wouldn't melt. Gallery Episode Stills 2x04-1.jpg 2x04-2.jpg 2x04-3.jpg 2x04-4.jpg 2x04-5.jpg 2x04-6.jpg 2x04-7.jpg 2x04-8.jpg 2x04-9.jpg 2x04-10.jpg 2x04-11.jpg 2x04-12.jpg 2x04-13.jpg 2x04-14.jpg 2x04-15.jpg 2x04-16.jpg 2x04-17.jpg 2x04-18.jpg 2x04-19.jpg 2x04-20.jpg 2x04-21.jpg 2x04-22.jpg 2x04-23.jpg 2x04-24.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes